One Sister for the Other
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Set middle of season seven. Kyle is dead and Leo is still a white lighter for the girls. Paige finally comes up with the summons to bring Prue back. Only thing is Paige has to die for Prue to come back. Better summary inside.
1. The Spell

**TITLE: **_One Sister For the Other_

**SUMMARY: **_Set during season seven. So yes both Wyatt and baby Chris are in this story. This takes place AFTER Kyle is killed and after the uptioum (sorry about the spelling); the Elders have decided to reycle Leo so he is still the sisters white lighter. _

_ Paige has finally come up with the summon that would bring Prue back to the manor. Piper and Phoebe excitedly repeat the spell little knowing that Paige gave up her life for Prue to come back to them. When they realized the implications thats Paige's spell was they ordered the head of the Elders down to the attic and they demanded that Paige was returned to them ASAP. The Elder tells them that they had to make a choice. Either they can have Paige with them or Prue. There was no room in the charmed ones destiny for four sisters only three. _

**RATING:**_ T -Due to strong langauge_

_**CATEGORY: **Drama / Tragedy / Spirital / Supsensful_

**PART ONE**

I stared down at the spell that I had just worded. The spell that would change everything for my sisters. **AGAIN**. The spell that would bring back the sister that they lost and loved very much. The sister who was there for them growing up.

The spell that would end my life.

"This time it has to work. It's been four freaking years all ready. We found Paige; we have bonded with Paige and now it's time for Paige to meet Prue. It's also time for us to see Prue once again." Piper said as she and Phoebe walked up the stairs to the attic. "The Elders owe us this."

"I can't wait till Prue and Paige finally meet face to face. Well spirit and live person." Phoebe said as she opened the door to the attic.

I look at the spell once more to make sure it was absolutely perfect. Piper didn't know it but she was about to get her wish to come true. I would make damn well sure of it. But what Piper and Phoebe didn't know was that in order for Prue to come back to them; I had to be out of the picture.

"Hiya Paigey girl." Phoebe grinned bounding over to where her baby 1/2 sister was waiting next to the podium where the _Book of Shadows_ was kept. "Are you ready to met Prue."

I remained silent as I looked at the spell that would change everything for my sisters. Hopefully they won't miss me too much. But they will have Prue back so I know they will be in better hands than mine.

"Come on Wyatt." Piper smiled down at her two year old son who was walking slightly behind her. She had her arms full with Chris who was smiling happily up into her mother's face. Piper smiled down at her second born son. "Wait till you meet your aunt Prue, Chris, she'll be so proud of what your older safe did. Coming back from the evil future to save your older brother and your family."

_At least I got to see the older version of my second born nephew. Even through it he was from the evil future; but at least I know for sure that we were successful in saving Wyatt. Only the last image of Chris I will have in my head is of his death. No Paige_ . I shake my head briefly. _You have Chris as a baby for your last image of him._

I look up to find that Wyatt was in his playpen and Chris was beside his older brother. I saw that Piper and Phoebe had all ready with the candles where they needed to be. I smiled placing my sadness away. I knew that if my sisters even suspected what I planned on doing they would stop me. They would give up trying to see Prue. I can't allow that.

"Ready?" I asked husky. Praying that they think the huskiness is my feelings on finally meeting my oldest sister face to face.

"You are just going to love Prue; Paige. And Prue will just love you." Phoebe said as she walked over to place her right hand onto of her sister's right hand which was holding the paper with the spell they were going to use.

I was able to hide the words to the spell from Phoebe's eyes. I was going to have them repeat after me this spell. I knew that they would be too excited to see Prue again that they weren't going to pay to close attention to what they were saying. I needed the _power of three_ for this to work.

Leo walked into the attic and saw the candles in a circle. He had heard what Phoebe had said. He looked over at Piper who was smiling peacefully over at him before she turned back to watching her two younger sisters. He turned his eyes and saw the excited look in Phoebe's eyes but what caught his attention in total depth was Paige's eyes. When he had walked in Paige had looked up to see who came in and Leo read the truth in his sister - in - law's eyes.

"Paige, before you three summon Prue; may I have a word with you. _Alone_ please." Leo said after he walked past his wife and stepped in front of Paige. He knew that he had to get Paige out of there so he could talk her out of this life and death plan of hers. He had to make her see reason.

I knew that Leo knew what I was planning on doing. I knew that Leo wanted to get me alone so he could talk me out of it. I broke eye contact with my brother in law and looked down at the spell. I very slowly ripped the spell into millions of pieces before I looked back up at Leo.

"After we bring Prue back; Leo." I said firmly. "My sisters have waited enough to bring Prue back. I don't want to make them wait any longer."

"Go talk with Leo; Paigey. We can wait a few more minutes." Phoebe waved her hand airily. She knew that Leo was concerned about something. She knew it was a white lighter concerned for his charge. She locked eyes on Piper and knew that her older sister knew that also and that although both she and Piper were over eager and over anxious to see Prue again they could and would wait till Paige and Leo had their talk.

"Go with Leo. We have all the time in the world now." Piper said turning from her two sons who had their eyes on the scene that was unfolding in front of them. "We have waited for four years to summon Prue a little while longer won't kill us." She tried her hardest to keep her disappointment out of her voice.

I shook my head. "After we summon Prue; I'll go talk with Leo. There will be **PLENTLY** of time after Prue comes." I break my look at Leo and turned and smiled for Phoebe and Piper's benefits.

Leo reached over and grabbed Paige's hand. "Come on Paige." He didn't want to have to orb but he knew he very well would if Paige forced him too. He didn't want to alarm Piper and Phoebe that something was wrong. He knew that they would just blame themselves for wanting Prue back if they knew what Paige's spell would do to her. But Leo also knew that the two sisters would blame themselves _if _they did do Paige's spell and they realize what Paige had given of herself for them to have Prue back. Leo just knew he had to get Paige out of the attic where he could talk sense into her thick head.

I turned back and stared deep into Leo's eyes. I saw the truth and knew that I would have to break contact with Leo Wyatt before he decided that orbing was the only action he had to get me out of the attic. I smiled softly as I suddenly jerked my hand out of Leo's and stepped back. I held up my hand firmly and I saw in relief Leo realizing that he couldn't do or say anything to stop me with doing what I had to do.

Piper came over to stand next to her husband. "Go stand next to the boys so you three _men_ can smile and wave at Prue when she finally turns her attention to you.

Leo shook his head as he bent down and kissed his wife on the check. "I'm sorry." He whispered before standing up straight once again and moved over to the play pen.

With a puzzled look on her face Piper was about to turn around and question her husband when what Phoebe had just said came into her ears. She turned quickly to her younger sisters.

"Why did you rip the spell up Paige? Piper and I haven't read it yet." Phoebe said as what her younger sister had done hit her.

Piper frowned darkly at this note but she quickly but her face back in the passive space in a matter of seconds. She knew that Paige knew how much she and Phoebe wanted this to work so she knew that Paige wouldn't do anything to ruin it. Paige's words relieved the disquiet in her soul.

"Just repeat after me." I said walking to stand in the center spot\ right next to the candles. "Phoebe come stand to the left of me but slightly behind me and Piper stand to the right of me but slightly behind me." I turned and watched as my two older sisters obeyed my commands with confusion written on their faces.

"Trust me you two for this spell to work we need to stand this way without touching one another." I said with a soft smile hoping that my sadness didn't reach my eyes. I turn quickly around to face the candle circle which was empty. It wouldn't be empty for much longer. I took a deep breath and began to say the spell.

_"Oh spirit from the other side,  
we three sisters miss the fourth sister who is on the other side.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
grant our wish and bring the oldest back._

_Oh spirit from the other side,  
heed the wishes of your children.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
grant our wish and bring the oldest back."_

Piper repeated the words her youngest sister had just said with such sureness in her voice. She could hear the hesitantly but also the vast excitement in her own voice along that of Phoebe's.

Phoebe repeated the words that her baby sister had said along with her older sister. She didn't look over at Piper but she kept her eyes firmly on the empty circle of candles which hopefully won't be empty soon.

I listened as Phoebe and Piper spoke the words slowly behind me. I took a deep breath and knew that the next part was to get their blood racing so that they would soon be chanting quickly and not thinking about the words they were saying. My spell had to work this way otherwise my sisters would never get Prue back.

_"Oh spirit from the other side,  
we three sisters want the fourth sister to appear in front of us.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
grant our wish and bring the oldest back._

_Oh spirit from the other side,  
heal the sadness in the two.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
grant our wish and bring the oldest back."_

Piper felt her heart quicken as she quickly recited the words that Paige had just said. She felt like she all ready knew what her sister was going to say before she even said so that was why she felt comfortable with speeding up her speech as soon as Paige paused for breath.

Phoebe almost wanted to shout the words as her heart and pulse speeded up. Come on Paige get one with it. Say the words that will bring Prue back to us.

I listened as my sisters voices had gathered speed quickness in their excitement to getting Prue back. I knew than that the next two verses would end my life but give them back their sister whom they truly loved and needed.

_"Oh spirit from the other side,  
grant the youngest to do what she much do for the oldest.  
Oh sprit from the other side,  
grant our wish and bring the oldest back."_

Piper felt fear crept into her as she repeated the last paragraph but she was more excited to finally seeing Prue again that she pushed the fear from her heart and repeated the next lines of Page's spell, little knowing what she had just done to her baby sister.

Phoebe wasn't paying attention to the tension that had built up in the room all her thoughts and prayers were on getting Prue back. She couldn't wait for Prue and Paige to finally meet. She felt soft tears roll down her checks as she finished the last word of the poem and held her breath waiting for Paige to continue.

_"Oh spirit from the other side,  
Take the youngest in place of the oldest.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
Keep the power of Three strong with the oldest.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
Send the youngest to the place of the oldest.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
Trade the lives of our sisters.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
Keep the true blooded Halliwell line pure.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
grant our wish and bring the oldest back."_

Even as the light sparkled showing the slight form of Prue Halliwell Piper had all read rushed forward and knelt down at Paige's side and put her hand on her sister's chest and not finding the heart beat that proved that her baby sister was still alive.

Phoebe stared wide eyed shocked at her oldest sister who had died. She couldn't believe that Prue was really here. She couldn't allow herself to believe that the four Halliwell sister were finally reunited. "Paige you did it." She finally tore her eyes away from Prue to look were Paige had been standing. She was shocked that her baby sister's back wasn't facing her any longer. "Where did you go Paige?"

Phoebe suddenly lowered her eyes and she gasped at the sight of Piper at Paige's side. She shook her head not willing to believe the sight that beheld her.

"**NO**!" Piper screamed in the dead silence of the attic.

**END PART ONE**

**_Author's Note: The spell that the sisters recicted ok followed behind Paige is compelety copy written by me. So if you use the spell please e-mail me and ask. Thank you._**


	2. The Death

**PART TWO **

**(A LITTLE RECAP)**

_"Oh spirit from the other side,  
Take the youngest in place of the oldest.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
Keep the power of Three strong with the oldest.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
Send the youngest to the place of the oldest.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
Trade the lives of our sisters.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
Keep the true blooded Halliwell line pure.  
Oh spirit from the other side,  
grant our wish and bring the oldest back." _

_  
Even as the light sparkled showing the slight form of Prue Halliwell Piper had all read rushed forward and knelt down at Paige's side and put her hand on her sister's chest and not finding the heart beat that proved that her baby sister was still alive._

_Phoebe stared wide eyed shocked at her oldest sister who had died. She couldn't believe that Prue was really here. She couldn't allow herself to believe that the four Halliwell sister were finally reunited. "Paige you did it." She finally tore her eyes away from Prue to look were Paige had been standing. She was shocked that her baby sister's back wasn't facing her any longer. "Where did you go Paige?"_

_Phoebe suddenly lowered her eyes and she gasped at the sight of Piper at Paige's side. She shook her head not willing to believe the sight that beheld her._

_"**NO**!" Piper screamed in the dead silence of the attic._

**(NOW ON WITH THE STORY)**

"This wasn't opposed to happen." Prue said rushing over and kneeling down at her baby 1/2 sister's side. The sister whom she had never met while she was alive; the sister whom she had watched up there beside her mother and grams.

"**PAIGE**!!" Phoebe finally screamed as she realized that Paige wasn't waking up. She rushed over to where her sisters were kneeling beside her fallen sister. She quickly put her hands on Paige's chest and cried. "**NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**.."

Leo quickly picked up Chris and held him close to him as Wyatt orbed over to sit next to his aunt Paige. Leo tried to make shushing nosies to try to calm Chris down, but with no such luck.

"Heal her now Leo." Phoebe turned quickly around to face her brother in law who was holding baby Chris. "Hurry Leo."

"I'm sorry but I can't heal the dead." Leo softly said as he stayed standing holding the now weeping Chris closer to him with tears running down his checks.

Piper leaned over and cradled Paige's head in her lap. She laid her head down on top of her baby sister's forehead. "Paige; sweetly you have to come back to us. You still have a long life to live. Fight sweet heart; fight to come back to us your family. We want you; we need you; we love you. I love you baby." She wepted.

Prue frowned as she listened to her sister's mourn the loss of their baby 1/2 sister. It was different when she died; because she didn't die willing. Her life was taken from her. But Paige had so willing given her life to bring her oldest sister back to her older sisters; the sisters who she knew never stopped mourning or wanted her back. Piper and Phoebe had just lost another sister and they didn't know how to fix it. Prue had some idea but she didn't want to voice it yet. She didn't want to tear herself from her sisters just yet.

"What fucking good are you Leo Wyatt. You are a fucking white lighter with the power to heal. So just get down here and heal Paige all ready damn you." Phoebe looked up into her sadden brother in law eyes. "Now Leo!" She turned back to face her baby 1/2 sister who was lying still and life less beside her.

"I'm sorry. But this is out of my hands." Leo softly said. "Wyatt take Chris." He knelt down and placed Chris in Wyatt's lap and saw his two and 1/2 year old son wrap his arms around his baby brother. "Orb to Uncle Darryl and Aunt Shelia." He softly said and watched as his oldest son orb himself and his baby brother to the Morris's. **(Author's Note: Yes I'm writing that Darryl is back in the sisters lives and they take care of the boys from time time as it was in good old days.)**

He knelt down and touched Paige's wrist. He could tell that there was no pulse; he all ready knew that their wouldn't be. "Paige knew what she was doing when she wrote the spell. She willing gave up he life so you two can finally have the sister you truly always wanted." He said without any anger in his voice; everything he said was with compassion but he knew that Piper and Phoebe would always blame themselves for this. He wish that he could shield them from this hurt but he knew that he couldn't. "That was why I wanted to get Paige out of the attic before she had you recite the spell."

"You are going to be just fine Paigey. Once Leo lays his hands across you and he sends his healing powers into you; than you will just wake up as if this never happened." Piper said softly as she ever so loving began stroking Paige's hair from her forehead. "You will get to finally meet Prue and all of us will live here and be happy. Everything will be perfect once you wake up honey. All you have to do Paige is wake up."

"Why the fuck didn't you rush Paige and force her out of the attic, Leo. You could have orbed her up there. Until she got rid of the foolish idea of trading herself for Prue." Phoebe suddenly stood to her feet and took the required step over to Leo and kicked him hard in the side. She watched unsatisfied as he fell to the floor. "Get up bastard and let me beat the crap out of you.** NOW**!" She screamed the last word.

Leo didn't get up. He knew that Phoebe could kill him if she wanted too. He didn't blame her if she did. Lucky for him he was all ready dead.

Phoebe kicked Leo in the side several more times before all her strength left her body. She fell beside Leo with tears falling down her checks. She leaned forward and laid her head in Leo's waiting chest as she allowed her sobs to break.

"Look we need to get Paige into her bed. She's not going to get better if she stays here on the dusty attic floor." Piper looked up with glazed eyes into Phoebe and Leo's sad eyes. "Leo can you pick her up and carry her down to her room. Phoebe you sit with her while I fix her soup." She looked down at her baby 1/2 sister and she began to stroke Paige's hair back from her forehead. "Missy Paige you are going to get better now that you are with Phoebe and I. We are going to take such good care of you that you will want to stay ill so we can baby you. But sweetie you must get better so we can have some more sister bonding time. Why we haven't even cracked the surface with you yet.

Prue knelt down in front of Piper and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Piper, Paige isn't ill. She's dead. She's gone." She very gently said.

"No Paige isn't dead. She's just sick. She just needs to be taken care of by her sisters. She just needs to know that we won't leave her side ever. That we need her and we love her and that we thank God every day that she came into our life." Piper shook her self free of Prue's arm. "Paige needs to know that we love her for who she is and not because she has Prue's powers. That we love her for herself not as a replacement for Prue." Piper looked over Leo and said. "Leo pick Paige up and get her to her bedroom now."

Leo knew that his wife wasn't in her right mind. So he gently moved away from Phoebe and gently picked up Paige's body and stood to his feet. He left the attic as he cradled his dead sister in law in his arms as his tears feel onto her all ready wet face. He made his way into her bedroom and gently laid her body on top of the covers. He knelt down and placed his head at her side as he finally gave into his grief.

"Why don't you go to the Elders and demand them to give Paige back to us." Phoebe asked after having followed him into her sister's bedroom. "They have to know how unfair it is to take Paige and exchange her with an all ready dead Prue. It can't work this way. Can it?"

"All the Elders knew when they finally gave the ok that I was allowed to visit you was that Paige was the one who had to write the spell. She wasn't opposed to die." Prue shook her head as she walked into her old room which turned into Paige's room. "If the Elders knew what Paige was planning on doing than they would have never allowed you guys to even think of trying to summon me once again." Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the dead body of her baby 1/2 sister that she never got to meet when she was still alive. The baby sister who had so willing given her life up so Prue could be returned to her sisters.

Piper walked into the room carrying a tray with a bowl of her special soup. She set the tray down on the night table and she looked down and saw her baby sister sound asleep. "I don't want to wake her. Even through I know she needs the proper nourishment so her body can properly fight the bugs that are eating away at her. But I can't bear to wake her up. Not when she is finally getting the peaceful sleep that she had so craved." Piper moved around the other end of the bed and laid down next to her baby 1/2 sister. She turned to her side and she slipped her hands around Paige's body and she pulled her sister close to her. "I love you Paige. You will be better real soon, I promise you." Piper leaned forward and kissed her sister's side of face.

Leo, Phoebe and Prue all looked wide eyed and worriedly at each other as they had watched Piper with the dead body of Paige.

**END PART TWO**


	3. The plan

Prue looked down at the half sister that she never got to meet in person, the half sister she had always known she had but never could meet. The half sister that her mother had given away at birth. The half sister she quite frankly was excited to meet when she was eight years old and she watched her mother's stomach grow every month. The half sister that she honesty thought was her sister by her mother **AND** father; because she didn't know about Sam. The half sister that her mother and grandmother made her forget with magic. But deep down Prue knew that she had another sister out there some where who needed her, but Prue lived her life without trying to find her sister.

Now this half sister had so willing given up her life so she, Prue, could come back and live with the younger sisters that she, Prue, had grown up with.

Phoebe looked up from where she was sitting next to Paige's left side. "This is all your fault Prudence Halliwell. Well go back up there and let Paige come home, **NOW**!"

"You think that I had Paige give up her life so I can come back!" Prue asked shocked. "You think I'm that cold hearted!" She shook her head.

"Yes!" Phoebe breathed fire as she rushed at her sister and pushed her back away from Paige's bed. "You don't have the right to stand any where near her, you don't deserve to be here." She was so angry that she lost her voice. All she could do was glare into her dead older sister's face. The dead older sister whom had come back to life, but at the cost of her baby sister.

"Paigey it's time to wake up sweetheart, I need your help to calm Prue and Phoebe down. Remember kiddo it's me and you double teaming to keeping peace in the family." Piper stroked Paige's hair from her eyes.

Leo knelt down in front of Piper and put his hand over hers. He managed to still it. "I'm sorry Piper, but Paige won't be coming back."

"Of course Paige will be back, Leo, she's just being stubborn is all. She wants to be the full focus of the party is all; so that's what she is going to be." Piper smiled indulgence down at her still baby 1/2 sister. "All right Missy Paige; you are the star of this party. It's time to wake up so we can start to have some fun."

Prue turned away from a steaming eyed Phoebe and looked down at her old bed where her baby 1/2 sister's body lay. "Oh God." She whispered as tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"Look what you have done, Prue." Phoebe's hands clenched at her sides. "You have done this too Paige, if you hadn't found a way to come back than Paige would still be here with Piper and I. Than we wouldn't have to lose _another_ sister." Tears run freely down her checks.

"I didn't do this, Phoebe." Prue said moving over to touch Phoebe's shoulder. "Paige did this all on her own. I didn't know she was going to do it, honest."

Phoebe snorted and jerked out of Prue's hands. "If you don't want to be a dead sister once more, Prue, than I suggest you don't lay a finger on me right now. Not ever again, do you freaking understand." Angry tears run down Phoebe's checks as she glared seething into Prue's sad eyes.

Leo walked over and put him self in between Prue and Phoebe. "Enough of this you two," he hissed. "What's done is done. Now we just have to figure out a way to fix it, _together_ !" He looked over at the bed. "Piper won't be able to help us on this." 

Phoebe turned and looked over and saw that Piper was still in her very own self made world, a world where she didn't have to feel the pain over losing Paige. "We need to call daddy." She whispered. "Piper needs him. I need him."

"In a way I need him also." Prue said with a nod. "Don't ask." She said as Phoebe turned surprised eyes on her. "I don't even understand it."

"Well at least Daddy will be happy to see you again." Phoebe softly said as she pulled away emotionally once more.

Prue reached over and touched Phoebe's shoulder. "Phoebe, I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry that I died and I'm sorry that this had to happen in order for me to come back to you and Piper. I didn't plan this you know, non of it." She sighed deeply with tears in her eyes. "The only plan I had to back to you guys was to come and visit and finally meet Paige face to face. She's my baby sister also you know; and I had been waiting to see her face to face since I was eight years old." 

"I know Prue," Phoebe said with tears running down her eyes. "I know you would never chose to trade places with Paige, or Piper or me. I know you didn't plan on dying when you did leaving your sisters." She put her hand over Prue's on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did when you finally came."

"I understand. Once we get Paige back with us, than all four of us can discuss things and make sure that this never happens again." Prue said. She sighed deeply. "But we first have to find a way to get Paige to come back." She nodded her head. "I agree that dad needs to be here."

Phoebe pulled away and started for the door. "I'll call him." She stopped and turned to Leo. "Leo you better orb to him and orb him here. Don't tell him about Prue and Paige, just tell him that Piper and I need him." 

Leo nodded and orbed. He was soon back with a concerned Victor by his side. Victor's eyes widen and tears fell as he took in the sight of Prue standing next to Phoebe. "P-prue." He chocked.

Prue smiled with tears in her right eye. "Yes daddy, I'm back. Well for a visit."

Victor rushed over and put his arms around his dead oldest daughter's back and pulled her to him for a tight hug. "Oh Prue, darling, I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too dad." Prue said returning the hug with equal passion. When she was pulled away, "We have a situation here which we need your help."

"What's going on?" Victor asked as he pulled his arms away from Prue. He turned around and faced the bed and saw Paige asleep on the bed and Piper laying next to her. "What's wrong with Paige?" He asked with a concern frown on his lips.

"She's dead." Phoebe cried out softly.

Victor's head turned to face Phoebe quickly than back over to the bed. "What!" He breathed.

"Paige came up with a spell to trade places with Prue, Prue would be able to come back to her sisters and Paige would die and take Prue's place up there." Leo said. "I didn't get to Paige in time and I couldn't warn Piper and Phoebe, otherwise non of this would have happened."

"But Paige will come back when Prue has to go back up there, right?" Victor shook his head side to side. "She's not really dead now, just resting is all."

Leo shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that Paige is dead for good, unless we find a way to reverse this." He tilted his head, "I'm being called up there. I will find out what the Elders know and will come back as soon as I can."

"Go." Phoebe said looking at Leo, "We'll take care of Piper for you."

Leo nodded and orbed up to Elder land.

"What's going on with Piper?" Victor asked still looking at the bed.

"Piper hasn't come to terms with Paige's self sacrifice, she has escaped into her own world where Paige is just sick and needs to be tended to, to get well again. Piper believes that Paige is just asleep." Prue said. "That's where you come in dad, we need you to remain in here with Piper and try to get her to tend to her own needs." 

Victor nodded. "Of course."

Prue put her hand on his shoulder. "Phoebe and I may have to go up there so we could talk some hard sense into Paige, we may be gone for a long time."

Victor frowned in confusion.

"A hour up there is like a month down here. Time doesn't matter up there, not like down here." Prue said. "Do you remember us telling you about the time that Leo took Piper up to Elder land when they finally got together?" 

Victor nodded, "Yes you said Piper thought it had only been an afternoon since she was gone, when in actual time it had been three months." He sighed deeply. "How are you going to protect Piper and Paige when you are up there? From demon attacks. Demons don't take holidays after all."

"We are going to set the crystals around the outside of the house." Phoebe said. "Grams did that one time back in 1967 when she, Grandpa Allan had a magic loving party. "

"But that didn't stop the demons from killing Allan." Victor said remembering hearing the story from his daughters the previous year. He shook his head.

"We will also cast spells in and around the manor to keep demons blocked from attacking." Phoebe said softly. "Piper and I had done some research on this matter right after Prue died. We knew we were weaken, even when we found Paige. Paige was still new to her powers and the sisterhood, we knew we were all sitting ducks." She sighed as she looked over at the bed. "We had casted the spells in and around Paige's loft in the beginning and no evil had attacked her there."

"What about the Evil Enchantress?" Victor raised his eye brows.

"That was Paige's past life, so the spells couldn't protect our Paige from her past essence." Phoebe sighed. She held up her hand. "The spells aren't full proof but we aren't planning on any of our past lives to decide to come and visit us."

**END CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
